I'll Be Seeing You All Through the Night
by ThreeDollarBill
Summary: Hermione has difficulty sleeping when dreams of her love haunt her. FleurHermione oneshot.


A/N: Yay! Finally a new story from me! I've had such a huge bit of writer's block. Hopefully you all like this. This is just a one-shot, and short, I know. But it's just what came to me.

_I'll Be Seeing You All Through the Night_

"**Mmm, 'ermione I 'ave waited all day for zis." Fleur murmured as she cuddled up to Hermione on their squashy couch.**

"**You've been waiting all day to snuggle up with me while I read the latest articles in Magical Law Enforcement?" Hermione teased.**

"**Oh be quiet. You know I like to cuddle with you, it is my favorite part of ze day. Just being with you, on our comfortable couch, with a fire burning and crackling in ze fireplace, it is just so peaceful."**

**Hermione smiled as she peered over the top of her latest article. "I love you, Fleur."**

"**And I love you, _mon amour_." Fleur purred into Hermione's neck.**

**Hermione took Fleur's hand and squeezed it. "I love that you're mine, and that you'd never leave me."**

"**Never in a million years, 'ermione." Fleur stretched up and slowly pressed her lips against Hermione's. **

Hermione jolted awake and dropped all of her papers onto the floor. "Dammit." she cursed as she bent down to pick up all of her paperwork, brought home from a busy day at work. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and sighed. "Just what I needed, to fall asleep and then to drop everything onto the floor. Now it's all out of order." Hermione muttered to herself.

After re-organizing all of her extremely important paperwork, Hermione headed towards the couch from the dining room table, fully intending to attempt to read through all of it again. As she walked past an end table she paused and glanced at a picture, one of her and Fleur dancing at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione took a deep breath, set her papers down, and stared at the photo. With a heavy heart she pushed the picture face down and headed off toward her bedroom, her mind changed about re-reading her paperwork..

Hermione yawned as she changed into her pajamas. She sighed in pleasure as she laid down in her bed, and felt the coolness of her pillow on her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and closed as she once again fell into dreamland.

"**'ermione!" Fleur called as she paced through the house. "_Mon amour_ we are going to be late!"**

"**I know, Fleur!" Hermione yelled in frustration. Why couldn't she find her damn earrings?! "I can't find my damn earrings!"**

**Fleur chuckled quietly to herself. She waited until a particular thought occurred to Hermione.**

"**Oh!" Hermione said out loud and whipped out her wand. "_Accio _emerald earrings!" **

"**Finally!" Fleur said as Hermione ran to the door while fastening her earrings. "I was just waiting for you to realize zat you could summon zem."**

**Hermione glared at Fleur. "And you couldn't remind me because...?"**

**Fleur laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand. "We are very late, 'ermione."**

"**Oh, too bad. It's not like Ginny's going to start the wedding without us. I'm her maid of honor."**

"**You look positively _beautiful_, 'ermione." Fleur breathed softly as she kissed Hermione, and Apparated them both away to the church.**

Hermione groaned as she woke up, glanced at the clock, and growled in frustration when she saw the time. _2:34 am_. She slammed her other pillow onto her head and jerked it away almost immediately. For a brief moment she could..._almost_...smell Fleur. Hermione repositioned the pillow in it's place, and choked back a little sob.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, Hermione gave up and stomped out of the room towards the kitchen. She took a glass out of the cupboard and fulled it up with water. As she gulped it down she happened to turn toward the fridge. Her gaze softened as her eyes happened upon a piece of paper, taped to the fridge and worn around the edges from her handling it so often.

_Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es mon trésor et mon amour. Bon Anniversaire!_

Hermione set the glass down on the counter and walked back to her room. She slid into bed and faced the wall, determined to get a decent night's sleep for once.

"**Fleur! I can't see!" Hermione whined. **

**Fleur, with her hands over Hermione's eyes, led her lover over to a secluded spot on the beach. **

**She turned Hermione around and held out a piece of paper. "Read zis first, and zen you can turn around."**

**Hermione took the piece of paper and read it out loud. "_Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es mo__n tr__é__sor et mon amour. Bon Anniversaire!_" Tears stung Hermione's eyes. **

**Fleur smiled and covered Hermione's eyes once again. She turned her around and said, "Open your eyes, _ma ch__érie_." **

**Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a blanket with small assortment of food and wine laid out, and the entire area adorned with rose petals of all different colors.**

**Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and murmured into her ear. "Red for love, pink for perfect happiness, orange for desire, and yellow for joy. You make me feel all of zese zings, 'ermione."**

**Hermione turned around and blushed. "Fleur, no one has ever done this for me. I-I don't know what to say."**

"**Don't speak. Just kiss me." **

**Hermione kissed Fleur passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance, and they were both lost in the kiss.**

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes, praying for the clock to read some time after eight in the morning. _4:11 am. _Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She paused for a moment, then picked up a muggle phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a groggy Ginny answered the phone.

"Gin. It's me."

Ginny paused. "Hermione? What the hell? It's..." Ginny glanced at the clock. "four in the morning!"

"Ginny, I'm having the dreams again."

Ginny sighed. "Jesus, I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione heard some murmuring in the background.

"Yeah, it's Hermione. She's having the dreams again." Ginny focused her attention back to her friend. "Harry wants to know if you brewed the dreamless sleep potion he told you about yet."

"Yeah, I brewed it. But I don't know if I want to take it. I don't want to have to take it every night."

"I know, 'Mione. Just...try to go back asleep. Have you been dreaming about her all night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _every_ dream you have tonight can't be about her."

"Maybe not. I'll let you go back to bed. Night Gin."

"Harry says to try the potion. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione clicked the phone off and sighed. She walked over to the vials of potions she kept handy in the house. After finding the correct one she uncorked it and stared at it. "Do I really want to take this?" Hermione asked herself out loud. She brought the vial up to her lips, paused, then tilted it back. Before the liquid entered her mouth Hermione let out a cry and threw the vial against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

She strode over to her bed, threw back the covers and climbed into bed.

**Hermione ran to the entrance of St. Mungo's and spoke quickly to the dummy behind the window. "Hermione Granger to see Fleur Delacour please." **

**Hermione walked through the window and walked up to the Welcome Witch. "I'm here to see Fleur Delacour, which floor please?"**

"**Fourth floor, Spell Damage. Room 403."**

_**Oh god, **_**Hermione thought, ****_spell damage._ She practically flew to room 403 and gasped at what she saw laying on the bed. Fleur, sound asleep, looked pale and drained. Hermione bit her lip and held back tears. At that moment a Healer chose to walk through the door.**

**Hermione rounded on the Healer. "What's the matter with her? How long will it take to cure her? Is she going to be all right?"**

**The Healer held up his hands. "Please ma'am. We don't know what the hex is, we believe it _is_ a hex, but...I'm sorry ma'am, it doesn't look like she's going to make it."**

**Tears burst forth through Hermione's eyes. "W-what?!"**

"**Perhaps you should spend Ms. Delacour's last few hours with her. It may be of some comfort to her." The Healer left the room.**

**Hermione pulled up a chair close to the bed and took Fleur's left hand. She gasped at how cold Fleur's hand was. Minutes turned into hours and finally Hermione succumbed to a fitful slumber.**

**She awoke to a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw the same Healer from before. "Y-yes?" Hermione yawned.**

"**I'm sorry, ma'am. She's gone." **

**Hermione froze. "What?" She rounded on Fleur and grabbed her shoulders. "No. Don't leave me, Fleur. Please!" she cried and fell onto Fleur, holding on tight to her shoulders. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Hermione sobbed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Without a glance towards the clock Hermione rose from her bed and went over to her collection of potions. She grabbed another dreamless sleep potion and downed it in one swallow.

Hermione climbed into bed again. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Goodbye." she whispered into the dark, before falling back asleep, this time to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
